


A New Type of Status

by Michaelstories95



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki, asunoe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Taking place a year after Asta and Noelle join the Black Bulls.Asta finally gets to visit his home village, and Noelle finally meets Sister Lily.Story told from Noelle's perspective





	A New Type of Status

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have anything to say, any critcs are welcome as long as its not trolling.

Since I'm royalty it only makes sense that the job Asta, Grey, and myself had to capture rouge wizards attacking noble transports was finished with ease. The silly fools were easily tricked by a trap set up by using Grey's transformation magic that changed an old cart into a nobles carriage. Then when it was attacked Asta sprang out and took out the thieves, and I handled the backup losers. Honestly, to give such a job to a royal like me was a waste of my precious time. Although I did enjoy the time out with Asta, it seems like we haven't gone on missions together as of lately. He's been going on more joint missions with the Golden Dawn and the Crimson Lions, while I've been going with the Blue Rose Knights and Silver Eagles where I've been dealing with Big Brother Nozel. Thankfully I've also been teamed up with Sol as well who have I recently been getting along with a lot, even if she is a bit intrusive on my friendship with Asta. I mean it has been a year since we both joined the knights and became friends, it's not like there's anything else I want there to be our relationship. Besides our statuses are too different for anything else to be made from a relationship, something my father made sure to assure me of the last time I went home to report a rank promotion. Speaking of returning home, Asta finally gets to visit his home village of Hage for the first time in a full year. Which is obviously evident with the nonstop stories of each of his four younger siblings, something he almost stopped doing awhile back after learning more of my home situation. Thankfully Captain Yami was able to get him off the hook for punching Solid and threatening to do the same to Nozel, which warmed my heart a lot and made me want to hear more about his own family. It's amazing to see so much love for a family that isn't blood related and grew up in harsh conditions. The only part of Asta's stories I can't stand is when he goes off on his star gazed tales of the amazing Sister Lily. After every story he tells dealing with her I wish I could blast them both with a Sea Dragon's Roar, not that I care about him fantasizing about her, it 's just annoying to see him get so excited about a lady of the cloth.  
While he was in the middle of story 36, I only counted because I was bored, we heard a multitude of voices scream in a very Asta manner, "BIG BRO ASTA!!!!!!" Then each of Asta's younger siblings came rushing at him. Normally a charge of four people would take down a regular human, but with Asta's build he caught them all.  
"HEY EVERYONE, DID YOU MISS ME!?" Asta yells back while hugging all the kids around him, even picking up some and twirling them around in the air.  
it was beautiful to see him smiling and playing with the family he always talked about to the point I almost started crying. I know how much he misses them, and the excitement on his face as we were told to come here to drop off the criminals showed how much he was looking forward to this moment.  
After Asta and siblings were done with the quick reunion we dropped of the thieves and headed towards the church where Asta grew up and I heard so much about it. Although it looked completely different than he described, something that even shocked him as he couldn't stop gawking at the practically new building we were in front of. The outside which he always said was brittle and crumbling, was replaced with new limestone bricks with a treated door too protect from rain. Honestly it seemed like a place you would see in the Noble Realm of the kingdom. Then from inside the building came, the ever illustrious and famed, Sister Lily.  
And I really wanted to blast her with a Sea Dragon's Roar. Not because she was so tall and slender with a figure that possibly rivaled Mimosa. Or the fact that she was stunningly beautiful. Definitely not because she smiled in such a sincere way that it would make Yami use proper manners. I would only use my ultimate magic to establish whos royalty and whos the commoner.  
I especially wanted to it when Asta ran off to her yelling, "SSSSIIIISSSSTTTTEEERRR LLLLIIILLLLLYYYY!!!!! ITS BEEN SO LONG AND YOU LOOK EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN WHEN I LEFT! PLEASE MARRY ME!?"  
WHAT!? Who just asks that out of nowhere like that, and why are the kids laughing with tears in their eyes. The scene then turns less dramatic when the sister kneels down and hugs Asta, which has everyone surprised even Asta who you could see stiffen up by the gesture.  
"Asta, you've grown so much I hardly recognize you. We heard all about your accomplishments, all the dangerous missions you've been through, and even some of the injuries you've sustained on your journey. We've all been worried about you, but we also knew you'd be fine and would be able to push through anything you tackled. Asta, on behalf of the village, and everyone here at the church I want tell you. You're doing a beyond amazing job, and we are all so proud of the things you've done. I'm proud to say I helped raised you and was able to see where you started from as a young man with no magic power, to where you are today as an elite Magic Knight." Sister Lily says while breaking into tears, which was contagious because all of us did, and I could tell Asta was crying the hardest by the way he body was shaking.  
After everyone straightened their selves up we headed inside the church and had a big return home party for Asta. Grey and I introduced ourselves to everyone and were flooded with even more stories of Asta and Yuno growing up. After awhile we talked to Sister Lilly, who thanked us for watching over him, and told us about some of the things Asta said about his comrades in the Black Bulls. Oddly enough she kept referring to me usually when detailing some of his letters he sent home. I was surprised to hear she already met Mimosa and Klaus last year ago, and how she was kidnapped as part of a plan to steal Yuno's grimoire. Thankfully everything ended without major incident.  
After the party and everyone went to sleep, I found myself unable too so I headed toward the roof of the church, where I found Asta staring at the star filled sky.  
"Hey Noelle, couldn't sleep I guess?" He asked without even turning around, something he's been getting better at since learning how to use ki.  
"No, I guess the energy from the party stayed with me, why are you still up Asta?" He made the most fuss and ate the most food out of everyone, adding in the fight earlier he should be bone tired.  
"Just thinking, about the days I grew up here and everything that's happened since I got this raggedy old grimoire. Meeting Yami, joining the black bulls, fighting the eye of the midnight sun, everything just.....hit me at once you know? I mean I grew up being mocked and humiliated for not being able to use magic, and spending almost all my time training in that skull by myself."  
Asta says while shifting his gaze to the giant skull of the demon that attacked the kingdom.  
"So that's where this abomination of a body was made." I say while sliding my finger down his steel like bicep. Say what you want, Asta's body is magical enough.  
"Yep, just hours of me and that open space training." After he says that he goes quiet for a few minuets looking down at what seems like a specific spot on the ground. "I used to cry right there about having no magic, but then Yuno caught me one time, so I started going to the skull to release my frustration. Then Sister Lily told me I might as well train up there too where I wouldn't be bothered by anyone. It's possibly one of the best pieces of advice I ever got, and I was thankful for her saying that too me and starting my path to this journey."  
The look in his eyes was somewhat cold and very distant. I remember hearing Sister Lily talk about the times she saw Asta training by his self, and sometimes just sitting inside the skull by his self. But when she did she didn't look sad, but kind of proud of how he moved forward from there to where he is now. thinking back to that moment brought out words I never planned to say in my life.  
"Asta, I see why you love Sister Lily so much. She's so warm and kind, and she was so supportive of you without you knowing. She just shined with pride when talking about you, how far you've come, and how much fun your having now that your pursuing your dream with people you like by your side. She was so bubbly about it that it made everyone happier, and I... I wish I was more like that, instead of being so indecisive and negative. I wish I could say things that makes people feel so much happier and calmer, to be able to have a smile that beautiful that it makes others too, but that's something I doubt I'll ever be like." Then an image in my head made me say these words. "And I honestly wish I knew the way too make you look at me how you look at her."  
…...OH NO! OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I DID NOT JUST ADMIT TO WANTING ASTA TO LIKE ME LIKE THAT WOMAN!!!!  
My sudden case of crazed intensified when I felt his hand on top of mine, and staring into my eyes. "What are you stupid, of course your can't be like Sister Lily."  
"Excuse me? What did you say Asta?" I ask while all my embarrassment starts turning into anger.  
"You don't have to act like someone else, look like someone else, and change yourself at all to have my attention on you. Your amazing as is, your so powerful but still kind. You work so hard in secret and had been doing it for years before I met from Mimosa told me. You always brag about your royal status but that doesn't stop you from helping anyone no matter of their social standing, and when you do that you look so dignified and strong that it gets others to work harder. Your the personification of strong Noelle, and I could never take my eyes off you. I admire you so much that it keeps me going to make sure I don't stay far behind you, and I might never catch up to you with the way your progressing." He says while tightening his grip on my hand and breaking out my favorite smile of his.  
While what he said did make me extremely happy, it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear from him just now. So I guess he really doesn't see me how I see him then, but then his grip started getting shaky and kind of sweaty, and when I look back at him he's averting his gaze from me (so much for never taking his eyes off me) and he's looking  
"Not to mention Noelle, your uh, um, well..... compared to Sister Lily your much more beautiful, and your smile can brighten up Yami's magic." He says while tightening his grip and looking straight at me with fierce eyes I couldn't break away from. "While I really love Sister Lily, and wouldn't mind marrying her, I can't deny that I really really like you Noelle. I have for awhile now, but with you being royalty, I never though-"  
Asta's sentence deserved to be stop by a kiss from a royal like my self, and it was nice to find out there was an area on his body that wasn't protein infested. After having my taste of magic, which was actually really nice, both of us stared at each other for what seemed like a LONG time, until I broke the silence.  
"Asta, I may be royal and you may be a commoner, but as far as I'm concerned our status is just two people who really like each other."  
Asta does a nervous laugh then says, "I like this new status as long it evolves, and stays as the party of us two."  
"Don't worry Dorksta, if anymore people join this party, then both of you better be able to survive a Sea Dragon's Roar."


End file.
